A Mother's Love
by TheScorpion0081
Summary: Once apon a time, a young girl met a young star child and went on an adventure to find it's 'Mama', eventually becoming the mother it, and many others like it, was looking for. But it is a long road between who she was and what we come to know her as. This is but a small part of the road once traveled.
1. Interlude: The Road Before Us

What's up, everybody. Scorpion here, bring you _A Mother's Love_.

Question: How many of you read the story book in _Super Mario Galaxy?_

(For the sake of argument, and those who haven't played, I am going to pretend you haven't.) No one, huh? Odd. o.O

It is the origin story of Princess Rosalina, the new character in the game that helps Mario to save Peach, who has been kidnapped by Bowser (_Typical_). Though she is called "Princess" in info sites, I struggle to give her that title since she has no kingdom (_that I am aware of_). That said, she is probably one of the most developed character in the franchise and arguably one of the most powerful. Funny thing is, there was no evidence that she had this power or hair (_which was red_) in the story book. Which begs two question: "Where did she get that power?"and "Why is she blond?" Answer: I have no bloody clue, but I do have a theory and this is FanFiction, so what better way to present it then with a story!

Now for the technical: "Princess" Rosalina and her lumas are property of Nintendo. Again, I am just a humble fan. Then again, if I did have her license, I would be using her a lot more then those lazy, good-for-nothing, potential denying SACS OF...

I am getting ahead of myself. *Clears thought* So with a humble heart and an empty stomach (_no, seriously, my dinner is calling me_!), I give you_..._

* * *

A Mother's Love

A Super Mario Galaxy Fan Fiction

By Scorpion

Interlude: The Road Before Us

_Every journey has a beginning and an inevitable end. What gives the journey meaning is what happens in between._

Since the young Luma transformed in to the comet, the young girl and her new family traveled and had many adventures throughout the galaxy. For many years, lumas have found their way to the girl's home, the affectionately christened Comet Observatory, and she took care and loved them until it was time for them to follow their destinies. It didn't matter how long they have stayed or what they became in the end, she loved equally and watched over them. She played with them, read them stories, comforted them when they were sad, nursed them to health when they were sick, and even taught them lessons about the galaxy and it's secretes. All and all, everyone was happy and the little girl never regretted the promise that brought them together.

Even though they were happy, however, not everything was smooth sailing. Like any family, they ran into a few bumps along their travels. Some minor cases, like illness and homesickness, they worked though together and without incident. Other cases demanded a little extra, causing the young girl to learn more about her extended family and her place among them. No matter what happened, even at times when she questioned herself, her love for her children never wavered.

This is a tale of one such time. A time where the young girl found that with that with family there's responsibility and that with love…

…there's power.

* * *

Yes, I know, painfully short. What do you expect, I'm new at this! XD

I jest. Still though, the next chapter will be longer.

You probably wandering about the writing style and the title of the chapter. Well, I am writing this to be a continuation of the story in _Galaxy. _There were 9 chapters in that book, so this is the Interlude. Chapter 10 will be up shortly.

This is Scorpion, signing out! T.T.F.N!


	2. Chapter 10: What Was Missing

What's up, everyone *chew*! Scorpion here, bring you the latest *chew* in _A Mother's Love_.

Sorry about the *chew* rudeness. Eating *chew* spaghetti. Really *chew* good!

What? You don't care about that? Fine. -.-

Technicals: Rosalina and the Lumas belong to *chew* Nintendo. (Note: Refer to my first chapter for my thoughts)

So, without further a *chew* due, _chapter 10..._

* * *

What Was Lost

One day, while passing through an asteroid field, a small group of smiling lumas came up to their mama while she was in the library. "Mama, can you play hide-and-go-seek with us?" the red luma, the youngest, asked.

"Please?" the other two said together.

The young girl giggled and brushed her red hair from her eye, "Sure, I'll play with you."

The lumas, cheering, flew away as quickly as they could to hide.

"Huh. I guess I'm it," the girl said as she began to count to ten.

She ran out of the library and began her search, even enlisting some other lumas to help in the game. Within a few minutes, they found two of the lumas. One was in the garden's doorway while the other was in the girl's bedroom, disguised as a bunny among the stuffed animals that the girl and lumas played with.

However, after a while of searching, they couldn't find the the red luma. "That's strange," the girl thought out loud, "we've search everywhere, and there is no sign of him."

"He's not in the engine room," one luma called out.

"Nor is he in the fountain, Mama," another chimed.

No one has seen the red luma anywhere. Everyone was worried, none more so than the young girl who felt that she was to blame.

* * *

Probably shouldn't have said that this chapter would be longer. Sorry.

Story's just began. So keep an eye out.

This is the Scorpion, signing out! T.T.F.N!

Now back to that spaghetti...


	3. Chapter 11: See You Soon

What's up everyone! Scorpion here, giving you another chapter of _A Mother's Love!_

Yeah, I know, another short one, sorry. It looked longer in Word. Oh well. If you stuck around long enough (if you reading this, then that goes without saying), you'd notice that I am trying to keep the original feel of the original story. The reason: I like the story that much. I probably wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case. So thank you, Nintendo, for this amazing story and thank you, the readers, for taking interest up to this point.

Technical stuff: I am really tired of repeating this. You know that Rosalina and the lumas belongs to Nintendo, right? No? Then get out of that rock and play the game.

That said, *clears throat* _Chapter 11..._

* * *

_See You Soon_

The search continued until everyone checked each corner of the Observatory at least three times. The worry in the young girl's heart began to grow more and more until a thought came to mind. "We are in an asteroid field. Maybe he left the ship to hide."

The other lumas overheard this and they all began to call out to the red luma out in the void, but to no avail.

"He must thing we are still playing," a chocolate luma said, "he probably wants us to find him."

With that, the two lumas, a blue one and the older, chocolate-colored one that were playing earlier began to venture out to try to find him. The young girl stopped them.

"No," she said, "I won't put you in danger for my foolishness. If anyone is going out there, it will be me."

The blue luma argued that statement. "It's not your fault, Mama. It was our idea to play the game. We should have said to stay on the ship," the luma said as he began to cry.

The young girl walked up to the luma and held it in her arms. "No more tears, little one. Everything will be alright. We will find him very soon, and then we will all bake some cupcakes together, okay?"

All of the lumas gathered around to cheer up the blue luma. After the tears went away, the young girl, leaving the chocolate luma in charge, hopped in the old spaceship and ventured out.

"We will be together again, I promise," the young girl whispered as she began her search.

* * *

Again, short. But sweet, right

I might put the next chapter up before the week is out, so keep an eye out! And if you can, please look up my other work-in-progress, _The Grandmasters. _Shameless plug, I know, but it would be appreciated.

This is the Scorpion, signing out! T.T.F.N!

P.S.: I was just joking about the hole 'rock' thing. Don't be mad. :-)


	4. Chapter 12: The Search

What's up, everyone! Scorpion here, bringing you another chapter of _A Mother's Love._

It is strange how writing a story can be so... investing. Which is funny because when I HAVE to write, it makes me groan. I'm not bad at it (I have the grades to prove it), but writing was not my favorite subject, especially research papers. Which is funny, considering the amount of research need to make this story and another one I am working on.

What? 'You could care less about that'? WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT!?

You're right. _Sowwy_! :-)

Technical stuff: Rosie. Lumas. Nintendo. Get it? Got it? Good!

With that out of the way *coughs* (jeez, baby talk can take a toll on the pipes), _Chapter 12..._

* * *

_The Search_

The young girl traveled for what felt like hours, checking every asteroid for her lost luma. With each one turning up nothing, her heart-felt heavy and began to ache. She knew she promised that she would return and that everything would be alright, those words hid the sad truth.

She had no idea what to do, and was as scared as the lumas were.

The asteroid field was vast, and the idea of searching it all was daunting. How her little luma managed to gain so much ground between itself and the Observatory was hard to figure out. Asteroid after asteroid, she went farther away from the main ship and the other lumas, who by now were missing her. That thought came and went through her head quickly, but it festered in her mind.

More hours passed as she began to fight back the tears that started to well. "I must have checked a hundred asteroids, why can't I find you?"

That's when she saw a group of asteroids coming towards her. This group was the last one before there was nothing but space. She wondered if the young luma was compelled to come this far. "I mustn't give up. I will find him and bring him back home!" she said as she went in to the field.

More hours passed. She must have been gone a full day as she found it hard to keep her eyes open and her hopes up. Her frantic search of the field came up empty and was minutes away from giving up.

"Maybe he returned to the ship," she thought in her exhausted state. A small glimmer of hope shown itself as she began to turn the ship around and head for home. "That's right! He must have gotten hungry and returned home for some star bits. They all must be worried about me. Maybe they started a new game while they are waiting for me…"

Her thoughts trailed off as a horrible realization came to mind. What if he didn't return? What if the luma was still hiding, or got lost, or is hurt? What if she returned home to find that he wasn't there? What if the other luma felt that she abandoned them, if they will thing that she abandoned him, if she would lose them in the future, if they will leave her because they thought she didn't care…

…What if she was leaving him, all of them, alone? Like her mother left her…

She stopped the ship in the middle of the asteroid field. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the girl said.

The confidence that she held so dearly to faded. The sadness overtook her. For the first time in a while, she began to cry.

* * *

Rough being a mother, huh?

...

Well, that's it for today. Expect a new chapter next week. Maybe earlier, depending on how I feel.

Thanks for taking a moment of your time to read this. And, if you have a chance, don't forget to check my other stories (or story, in this case).

This is Scorpion, signing out! T.T.F.N! (Ta ta, for now, for my non-Pooh readers)


	5. Chapter 13: Children's Hope

What's up, everyone? Scorpion here, bring you another chapter of A Mothers Love.

Today is a slow day, and I am kind of hungry. So I figured 'Why not upload a chapter today?' I am still trying to figure out how that is going to stop my hunger, but why argue.

Technical Stuff: Rosie and her lumas are Nintendo's property. If you got a problem with that, take it up with them.

Moving a... *_stomach growls_*... long (O.O). Umm... C-_Chapter 13..._

* * *

_Children's Hope_

The lumas all sat near the edge of the space ship, waiting for any sign of their Mama. The chocolate luma floated up to the group. "Don't you all worry. Mama will be back soon."

"But she was gone for so long. Maybe she can't find him," the luma cried.

The other lumas shared the same thoughts. They were fully aware of how big the asteroid field was, and it would take a long time to search them all. They missed their Mama and the young luma feared the worst.

One luma brought his fears to light, "What if they both got lost? What if an asteroid had hit them?"

The blue luma began to tear up again, "What if they never return? What if we never see them again?"

Those words resonated within everyone. Slowly tears began to flow as their imaginations began to stir up images of their Mama and brother's terrible fate.

The chocolate luma was as scared as they were, but was not going to give up. He wasn't going to let them either. "Listen," the eldest luma said, grabbing their attention. "Look at the beacon. Remember what Mama told us. The beacon is a symbol to all of us. The luma that created it said that it will carry us so that we would never be alone, and Mama said that as long as the beacon shines, she would always be with us. Its light is a symbol of her love for us and that luma's strength. It's what has brought us to her and this ship. As long as it shines, nothing will happen to them.

"Dry those eyes and keep this in mind," the chocolate luma concluded, "once she finds him, the both of them will return to us and we will continue our journey together. And if they ever do get lost, then let the beacon be a symbol of our love, so its light will guide them back to us. "

Everyone began to cheer up and smile again, as did the blue luma. They all turn towards the stars with hopes renewed. The beacon began to glow brighter, resonating with the hopes and prayers of the lumas. The prayers for the Mama and brother's save return.

* * *

To apologize for the rudeness of my stomach. *_growls agai__n_* (Shut up!) I will upload another chapter later today.

After I get some food.

This is Scorpion, signing out! T.T.F.N! *_growls again. Looks at stomach_* (Now, what did I tell you about talking when I am about to read...?)


	6. Chapter 14: Light in the Horizon

What's up, everybody? Scorpion here bringing you another chapter of A Mother's Love.

Yeah, I know, when I said later today, I didn't mean THIS late. Sorry. The meal I had was pretty big, it took me all day to finish. (Lie, I was editing this chapter. Plus I forgot after I was done. :P)

Technical stuff: The girl, aka Rosalina, and the Lumas belong to Nintendo. Like I haven't told you that already.

On with the show. _Chapter 14..._

* * *

The Light in the Horizon

"I'm sorry," the little girl cried as the ship landed on a nearby asteroid automatically, "I left you all, worried and scared, and couldn't even find the young one! I never should have taken my eyes off him! I should have told him to stay on the ship! I never should have left you, any of you, alone!"

The little girl cried in to her hands. She never felt this kind of sadness before. She didn't know what to do. "I wasn't good to any of you at all and I am so sorry. I promised to watch over you... to protect you... but I j-just..."

Her cries echoed in the small craft. It was so loud that it woke up a luma that was in the cubby hole. The red star child flew slowly towards his Mama, confused about why she was crying. He though he was in trouble, that he did something wrong, and began to cry too.

For a moment, both the young girl and the little red luma cried in near unison. Finally, the young girl noticed the other voice and turned around. Her sadness turned in to overwhelming joy as she grabbed on to the young luma, putting it in a tight embrace.

"Where were you?!" the young girl cried between sobs. "I looked everywhere for you!"

"I hid from you in the cubby and fell asleep," the young luma said, teary eyed and confused. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, Mama."

"No," the young girl said, trying to calm herself down, "I was just so worried about you. We all were." After saying that, the young girl held the luma for a while, relieved that their game of hide-and-seek was finally over. The luma, though uncomfortable from the tight squeeze, happily accepted her embrace.

While she held him, something laminated the ships control room. The little girl looked out the star-shroom's window and saw that the source of the light, though far away, was from the beacon of the Observatory. She realized that the lumas are calling for them and hoping for their safety. That reminded her of how much she met to them. Even when she makes a mistake, big or small, they would still be there for her. She is their Mama, after all.

"What do you say that we go back," She said with renewed spirits. "The others are waiting for us."

The red luma agreed with a nod as she prepared the ship to go home…

* * *

A touching ending for a touching chapter. But, as we all know, nothing in live is THAT simple. What was that? 'What do I mean by that?' Well, remember why this started started? "To present a theory?"

I haven't gotten to that part yet. You will just have to stay tune to the next chapter to get the details. It might even be another double upload...

Don't forget to check out my other stories if you can.

This is Scorpion, signing out. T.T.F.N!


	7. Chapter 15: Chain's of Fate

What's up, everyone! Scorpion here, bring you yet another chapter of _A Mother's Love_.

I'm tired from school, so let's make this quick.

Technical Stuff: Rosie and the Lumas are Nintendo's. No use arguing about it.

That said *Clears Throat*, _Chapter 15..._

* * *

_Chains of Fate_

Off in the distance, a comet was passing by. The glorious light from its tail brighten the field of floating rocks as it flies. However, a large asteroid in the field crosses the comet's path. The comet violently crashes into the asteroid, the angle of which causes the rock to accelerate. The asteroid began to collide into others, pushing the smaller ones even faster.

The alarm on the panel began to make a blaring sound. The girl and the red luma both looked outside and saw as one of those asteroids headed for them. It was coming in too fast for the young girl to move the ship. So, without warning or thinking, she grabbed the luma in hopes that she can at least protect him.

*KABOOM*

The asteroid slammed to the one they were on, sending debris everywhere. Large rocks slammed in to the small ship, tearing it apart. The young girl held on to the luma as the ship broke apart around her, exposing them both to the vacuüm of space. However, despite now float in the void, they were still alive. Wondering how, the young girl open her eyes, not realizing that she had them closed tightly, and saw the beautiful stars and the nearby, radiant cloud of star-dust.

It turns out; the luma was using its power to keep her alive, knowing that she can't survive in the vacuüm of space like he can. Her first luma did the same thing so that they can travel together. She was very proud of the luma, but was also ashamed of herself. In her vain effort to save and protect the one she cared about, in the end, it was her who needed protecting.

"Thank you, little one," she said, tears floating from her eyes and catching the light of the star cloud, "and I'm sorry."

The luma looked at her, again lost at her words. "I worked so hard to watch over all of you, to protect you, but it was all meaningless. In my foolishness, I put the both of us in danger. I'm so sorry."

The luma simply nodded in understanding, trying to focus it's energy for her sake.

The young girl and the luma watched in horror as the doomed asteroid began to shatter in to its own field. The large rocks careened with others, changing their paths towards a bright light in a distance. It was the light from the beacon of the Observatory, and the asteroids were heading for it.

* * *

I promised a double upload of this story, and I am a man of my word. It will be up shortly.

This is Scorpion, signing out! T.T.F.N!


	8. Chapter 16: A Mother's Love

What's up! Scorpion again! I said I will be back, didn't I.

Technical stuff: Again, Rosie and the lumas are Nintendo. We clear?

Now where were we? Oh yeah, _Chapter 16..._

* * *

_A Mother's Love_

The asteroids were heading for the Observatory at top speed, with a larger piece of the destroyed asteroid trailing close behind, and there was no way to out raced them. The luma tried its best to pass the asteroids with the young girl in tow, but could barely catch up with the extra weight, not without his Mama losing her grip. They managed to pass a few of the smaller asteroid, but it wasn't easy. It was then that the young girl came to a grim realization. Even if they did manage to pass all the floating rocks and makes it to the Observatory, there wouldn't be enough time to move it out of their paths. The two simply weren't fast enough.

"You can stop, young one," she said in a calm voice.

The luma did as she asked, but didn't understand why. "We can't stop! If we do, we'll never get to the observatory in time!"

"I know," she said, placing the luma in her chest. "But we won't make it anyway, even if we kept going. Not as long as… as l-long as…," she struggled to finish her sentence as her voice broke up. She was going to cry again, but knew that it was pointless and that this was important. She took a deep breath, moved her head closer to the luma, and calmly whispered to it with a heavy heart.

"Not as long as I am holding on to you."

The luma, immediately understanding, started to yell, "No, I am not going to leave you here, Mama! I'm not going to leave you alone! I'm not leaving you, Mama!"

"I know you don't want to," said the girl in a comforting voice, "I wish we both could return home. I wish we could stay together. It's just that you can fly faster without me holding on to you. You can out race the asteroids and worn the others before something bad happens."

"B-But, Mama!" the luma cried, "You can't leave us! Who's going to tuck us in and read us stories? Who's going to sing to us when we are sad and hold us when we are sick? Who's going to play with us and make us those yummy cakes? Who's going to teach us and help us and see us off when we become stars and planets and comets? Who will be there for us? We need you, Mama! I need you!"

He cried his little heart out, showing how much she means to them. The young girl realized how much she touched their lives. She was there for them and loved them. Through ups and downs, she was always there to take care and watch over them, which was all they asked for.

Though the asteroids, the light from the Observatory glowed brighter than the stars around. She knew that the lumas were waiting, praying for their safe return. She knew because she heard it. She knew because she felt it. The hope and love that the lumas of the Observatory sent to them filled her whole body to the brim and gave her courage.

This made the decision that much easier and that much harder. She didn't want to go through with this. She wanted to see them grow. She wanted them to be happy. But for the sake of those who loved her so much and whom she loved in return, it was the only way.

"I know this is hard," she said with a smile on her face. "I want nothing more than to see all of you happy and to see what you will become. I want you to grow and follow you destinies," she held the luma tighter, "that is why you have to leave me and worn them of the danger."

"You're going to leave us alone, Mama!" the luma continued to cry. "You're going to leave us alone."

She remembered when she tried to stop her mother from leaving. She remembered when she tried to keep from losing her forever. As her mother's last words echoed in her heart, the young girl whispered slowly, "Don't fret, little one. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always watch over you all, like a sun in the day and a moon in the night." She slowly began to release her grip off the luma, who was desperately trying to stay in her embrace, "And if you days and nights are clouded with rain…" she began to float helplessly in the void, out of the luma's protective power.

"… then I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry."

The cold in the void began to envelop her as those words exited from her mouth, but she didn't feel its painful sting. Her love for the luma, her children, and their love for her kept her warm as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I would like to thank all of those readers who stuck around this far. I will be the first to admit, I am not Shakespeare, J.K. Rowling, or any of those big writers. I am just another person sharing my stories with the world. I enjoy writing and will keep sharing for as long as I am able. If you like this story, then I am grateful. If not, then thanks for giving it a chance.

My bed is call me. *Yarn* Sleep sounds really good right now. Next chapter will be up soon.

This is Scorpion, signing out! T.T.F.N!


	9. Chapter 17: Who Was Still There

What's up, everyone! Scorpion here, bringing you another chapter of _A Mother's Love._

So... Some heavy stuff happened last chapter. *awkward pause* Let's see what happens next... :-)

Technical stuff: Rosie and the lumas belong to Nintendo.

To the point, *clears throat* _Chapter 17..._

* * *

_Who Was Still There_

The young girl opened her eyes, but felt like she was still asleep. She was just there, neither floating nor sinking. There was no light, but she wasn't cold. It was nothingness as far as her eyes can see. Once again, like years before, she was alone. This time, however, she wasn't sad. Even now, in this life less abyss, she knew what she done, and if it saved her luma, she wouldn't change a thing. She had only a single regret.

She looked ahead of her for as far as she can. In the distance, she saw a small light in the cloudy abyss. It was a small light, far in the distance, but it was a strong light, one she has seen many times. Its light and warmth was from a single star. Though she never seen this one before, she felt at home with its glow.

"Hello, mother," She said weakly.

No response.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I feel you there."

Nothing.

"You have always watched over me, have you?"

Nothing.

"I am sorry that we have to meet again so soon, but I cared too much to let anything happen to them."

Still nothing.

"If you can, can you grant me one last wish?"

Silence

The young girl closed her eyes, and prayed to the star with all her heart, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. Grant me the strength to watch over them. All of them, as you have watched over me."

At first, the response was the same. Then, without warning, the cloudiness began to disappear, revealing what seems like a blue, night sky. Shortly, another distant blue star flickered in the strange sky. Soon, another, an apricot one, appeared not too far from that one. Then, one more, red this time, appeared to the left of the young girl. Then another two, yellow and white, appeared to her right. With increasing pace and numbers, stars of different colors flickered on all around her, each one bathing her in their warmth.

"These stars," she said, "They are the ones I raised. Are they, mother?"

There she was, surrounded by thousands of stars, each one born from a luma that she raised from a child and loved with all her being. She was amazed by their show. Nothing can describe how happy she was for them all.

One last light appeared, this time; it was directly in front of her. It was small, no bigger than a star bit, and baby pink. She recognized this one well. "Hello, Luma. You brought everyone here, huh?"

"You have watched over all of us for so long, Mama," the voice of the luma echoed in her head, "Are you really going to stop now?"

"I will never stop watching over you," the girl said back.

"We still need you, Mama," the voice said.

"And I you, but I don't have the strength anymore."

"But you always had us, Mama. You have our strength."

The other stars flickered in what seems to be agreement.

"I am thankful, but I would never ask for such a selfish thing," she said, "I did it only out of the love in my heart and the love my own mother gave to me."

"That why we are giving our strength to you, Mama," said the voice. "You gave us the courage to become the stars you see around you. This is a thank you for all the love you given us."

The stars in the sky began to shoot towards the pink light. The gathered in front of her, all the hundreds, maybe even thousands, in to a ball of multicolored light. She felt it brimming with life, the life born from the love she gave them. Stars, planets, moons, solar systems, even whole galaxies and the living beings born from them gave a small portion of the strength to this ball of energy, thanking her for the affection and guidance she gave them when were but lumas.

The spark that ignited in her heart long ago returned, stronger than ever. With what little she had left, and all the love and strength in her heart, the girl raised her arms and wrapped them around the ball of light, holding it as she would her precious luma.

"It is I who should be thanking you," she thought, "The first day we met; I had a hole inside me. Now, that hole is gone, thanks to your smiles. That is all I ever wanted."

The warmth enveloped her. The ball glowed brighter and brighter as their strength happily and gratefully became hers.

"Thank you, children, and thank you, Mother."

* * *

A gift from far beyond. From the ones she loves to the one they loved. Thus is the cycle.

Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon.

This is Scorpion, signing out! T.T.F.N! (If you are wondering why I am not as chatty as I normally am, I had to watch the storybook seen to try to get the correct mood for this part. Plus, it is **1:36 AM on a school night**. You can probably figure out how I am feeling right now. _The things I do for love..._)


	10. Chapter 18: Always There

What's up, everyone! Scorpion here, bring you another chapter of A Mother's Love.

I honestly didn't expect to take so much time to make, but I am glad I did. I guess it is because Rosie reminds me how much I love my own mother. Or I could just be a crazed fan loosing it, I don't know. XD

Technical stuff: Rosalina belongs to Nintendo, and so do the lumas, too.

Now, *clears throat*,_ Chapter 18..._

* * *

_Always There_

The luma flew frantically to the Observatory; shooting pass the other asteroids at break neck speeds. He already flew around the larger chunks and is now weaving passed the ones that are leading, soon to pass the space rocks all together. He didn't even think of where he was going or how fast. Fast wasn't fast enough for the situation. He simply pushed his little red body to the limit in hopes of passing the asteroids and save his family. His mind was clear and determined to get to his destination.

His heart, however, was aching unbearably. Every time he closed his eyes, all he can see was his Mama, drifting away from him. He was frozen to the point that he couldn't move as her grasp on him loosen. All he can hear was her soft words echoing through his mind. He felt terrible and he missed his Mama but, for her and the other lumas, he kept moving.

He zoomed towards the Observatory, finally passing all the incoming asteroids. He saw some of the lumas on the platform, awaiting his and their Mama's return. Unaware of the danger that follows and the news he brings. He lands on the platform, barely slowing down enough to keep from injuring himself and damaging anything. The lumas gathered around in a cheer, with the chocolate luma picking him up to see if he is alright. Above the cheers, the little red luma yelled.

"We need to move the Observatory! We are all in danger!"

Just then, the emergency sirens blared, confirming his warning. The lumas looked at each other in fear. The chocolate luma, who was calm, took command, "We need to get the engines started. Everyone, take everything fragile into the domes. Batten down anything too heavy to move. Bring the younger lumas inside and strap them in!"

The older lumas scattered and did as they were told. Everything was moved in to the nearest possible dome and the young lumas were herded towards the bead room. As they did, they began to hear pinging from the ship's exterior. The smaller debris has found their way to the Observatory, making it clear that they were running out of time.

Though the commotion, the chocolate luma remembered something. He turned to the tired red luma and asked, "Where's Mama?"

Two older lumas stopped to listen, also wondering the same.

The red luma was quiet.

"Mama went out there looking for you. She found you, right."

The luma, with a depressed look on his face, simply nodded yes.

"Then why didn't she come back with you? Where is she?"

Tears fell from the red luma's eyes.

The chocolate luma, dreading the possible answer, asked, "What happened out there?"

"I'm sorry! Mama… her ship…," he began to cry.

The lumas began to weep as they started to understand, the chocolate one included, as the observatory began to rumble from the impacts. The chocolate luma shook his head and regained focus, "We will discuss this after we get out of this mess. Get to bedroom. It should be safe there."

The lumas did what he said, helping to escort the red luma along the way as the chocolate one zipped towards the engine room. However, before the red luma and his company can make it to the dome, one of the asteroids hit the platform just in front of him, blasting him and the others towards the ledge farther away from the bedroom. They were unhurt, they could barely move as another asteroid was heading directly for them. The other two closed their eyes, bracing for impact. The red luma did the same.

The star child, with all of its might, called out, "MAMA!"

*Shink*

The asteroid split down the middle and quickly went separate ways, missing the Observatory completely. The lumas opened their eyes, wondering why they weren't hit. The two older ones looked around to find out what just happened. The red luma simply looked ahead of it to find the answer standing there, bathed in a bluish white light, and a strange, glowing star-tipped wand in hand.

* * *

And another chapter comes and goes. Thanks for taking the time to read. This story is coming to a close soon, so keep an eye out.

This is Scorpion, signing out! T.T.F.N!

P.S.: NO LUMAS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY.


	11. Chapter 19: The Star in the Clouds

What's up, everyone. Scorpion, bringing you another chapter of _A Mother's Love._

What? You think I forgot about y'all. No where near. Between classes and school projects, looking for a job, and dealing with a terrible case of writers block, I had a bit of trouble finding the time to write and type my stories. Have the problems been solved? Well, still jobless, but two out of three aren't bad, right? :)

Well as for my other story, I am still...

Fanfiction God: **"GET ON WITH IT!"**

O.O ... Um... Rosalina-and-the-lumas-belong-to-Nintendo. Get-it-got-it-**GOOD**!

_Chapter 19_ (Please don't kill me)...

* * *

The Star in the Clouds

There stood the young girl, overflowing with a power not seen or felt before. No words could describe how suprised and happy they were to see their mama. However, they couldn't help but notice the other changes in her appearance. She was covered in a radiant glow and was floating of the ground, which was definitely new. Most noticeably, her hair was changing from red to a very light blond.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voiced seemed to echo with the new-found power.

The lumas were speechless, in awe at what they have seen. The red luma simply answered with a "Uh-huh." It was all he could get out.

"Stay behind me," she said calmly. The girl raised the wand high above her head and a light launched from its tip, flying towards the highest point of the Observatory. In a flash, a veil of star-dust quickly surrounded the entire ship, repelling the small asteroids and shattering the larger ones. The ship, to the lumas amazement, went from loud shaking to a soft rumble as the barrier fully enveloped the Observatory.

The bombardment eventually slowed down as the last of the smaller asteroids were either repelled or just past by until there was one left. This asteroid was bigger than the others, easily as big as the Observatory or bigger. This asteroid was coming in fast, leaving the Observatory very little time to escape its path. The chocolate luma noticed it just as he got the engine moving. The Observatory finally started to move, but, to his and the girl's dismay, it was not fast enough to get out of the asteroid's path. With the chance that the barrier will not hold, the lumas behind her feared the worst.

"We are not going to make it!" one of the lumas yelled in fright.

"What do we do?" the red luma cried.

The girl saw the fear in their eyes, and then turned to face the incoming asteroid. "Don't fret. I will never let anything harm you."

The girl pointed her glowing wand at the asteroid, its bright light becoming brighter as it did. The light shot out of the wand, hitting the large space rock with awesome force. The lumas in her protection huddled tightly behind their Mama. However, instead of blowing up as the present lumas thought, the space rock was enveloped in a similar field as the Observatory. The asteroid quickly began to noticeably slow down as it moved towards them. Slower… slower… slower…

Just inches from the hull of the Observatory, the large asteroid was floating silently over the girl and her lumas. The lumas looked at it with awe as they came out of hiding, their frazzled minds slowly realizing that they were no longer in danger. The girl took a deep breath and turned towards the stressed lumas, putting their minds at ease as the veils covering the Observatory and asteroid subsided.

The red luma flew in to the girl's chest, crying loudly as it did. The girl simply shut her eyes and embraced the luma. "Don't fret, little one," she said softly. "I'm not going anywhere." She held the red luma has it sobbed, waiting for his tears to dry.

The chocolate luma and the other lumas that were in hiding came out from where they were, all curious about why the rumbling stopped. Some of them were in awe as the saw the large space rock that once threaten their lives and home. The chocolate luma looked towards the red luma's group, shocked to see their Mama just in front of them. The denizens or the Comet Observatory gathered around the Mama, some curious about the floating rock and others about her knew look.

"What happened, Mama?" one asked.

"That rock is just floating there," another added. "How did it stop?"

"You looked different from before," a young, peach colored one noticed, "I really like it, Mama?"

The chocolate luma pushed through them, frantic for answers. "What happened out there? We heard that something bad happened while you were away. Where did you go and why do you look and feel so different?"

The girl, as she held the red luma, simply looked at all of them with a bright smile on her face, "It's a very funny story, but that's for another time," she responded. "For right now, I am just glad that you're all alright. I was so worried that I wouldn't make it in time."

"How did you manage to get here? I thought the Starshroom got damaged," he asked.

The girl thought for a second, then raised the glowing wand in her hand for all to see. The lumas were at awe at its light. "I just wished that I could be with you and the stars answered."

"I don't care what happened," the red luma stated, its tears finally stopped falling. "I'm just glad you are back with us again, Mama!"

"I guess you're right," The girl responded, "What is important now is that we are together."

All of the lumas chirped in agreement, happy that their Mama is here and they all were safe.

The girl released the young luma from her grasp and looked to the group, "Now, how about we take our leave. Maybe we can find some star bits and have some lunch!"

With a loud cheer, the Observatory left its place of rest and they continued their journey. That was the last time a tear was ever shed by anyone aboard.

* * *

... and we're good. We ARE good, right?

(silence)

-.-' Good. Now as I was saying, I am still working on _The Grandmasters_. Hopefully the next chapter will be ready some time soon. In the mean time, thanks again for putting up with my short (well, I guess we long past 'short' by now). Their is one last chapter to this story and it will be up soon.

This is the Scorpion, signing out. T.T.F.N! (Where did that guy come from, anyway?)


End file.
